South Park
Miami, EE. UU. México Venezuela Los Ángeles, EE. UU. |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 1997-presente }} South Park es una popular serie animada estadounidense creada, realizada y producida por Trey Parker y Matt Stone. La serie está destinada a un público adulto, y se caracteriza por satirizar con humor negro la sociedad, actualidad y cultura estadounidense a través de las historias y situaciones surrealistas que les suceden a sus protagonistas, cuatro niños (Stan, Cartman, Kyle y Kenny) residentes en un pueblo ficticio llamado South Park. En 1999 se realizó una película/musical de la serie: South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. El doblaje de esta serie ha tenido numerosos cambios de elenco, estudios y directores, pasando incluso por diferentes países. Para organizar mejor la información sobre el doblaje de esta serie, se ha dividido el artículo en diferentes etapas para la más fácil comprensión del mismo. Posiblemente, el elenco más reconocido sea el de la Segunda etapa del doblaje de la serie, listada más abajo. Primera etapa (1998-1999 - temporadas 1 y 2) En 1998, la serie se estrenó en Latinoamérica en el canal Locomotion. thumb|230px|right|Fragmentos del doblaje miamense thumb|230px|right|Fragmentos del doblaje mexicano Estudios de doblaje * BVI Communications Inc.: El doblaje de las primeras temporadas corrió a cargo de este estudio de Miami, Florida (EE. UU). Este fue el doblaje con el que la serie cobró fama en Latinoamérica. Se cree que en este estudio se doblo alrededor de una temporada y media. * Globecast Hero Productions: En este estudio se grabaron algunos episodios de la segunda temporada. * Audiomaster 3000: Debido a la gran controversia que se desató por la nula censura del lenguaje obsceno en el doblaje de Miami, poco tiempo después se realizó en México en este estudio otro doblaje de las temporadas 1 y 2 para un canal local. Sin embargo éste carecía por completo de lenguaje obsceno, sustituyéndolo comúnmente por mexicanismos; fue por eso que este doblaje no tuvo éxito, y fue descontinuado. Dirección de doblaje * Rolando Felizola / Verónica Rivas / Isabel Viera: Ellos tres eran los técnicos de sala en BVI Communications Inc., y también se encargaban de dirigir el doblaje de la serie ya que en ese estudio no había directores artísticos. * Emy Toledo: Ella dirigió el doblaje en la empresa Globecast Hero Productions. * Jorge Roig: Dirigió el doblaje mexicano en el estudio Audiomaster 3000. Reparto Personajes episódicos ' * ''Artículo principal: Anexo:1ª temporada de South Park * Artículo principal: Anexo:2ª temporada de South Park '''Voces adicionales 'Datos Extra' thumb|230px|right|Comercial de Locomotion de South Park de la temporada 2 * De acuerdo a Ángel Rodríguez (quien dirigió el doblaje de la serie entre las temporadas 8 y 9), para la selección de las voces del doblaje miamense de esta etapa, se hicieron pruebas en varios países con la participación directa de los productores y creadores de la serie, tomándose en cuenta las habilidades del actor y la fidelidad de su voz para emular las características psicológicas de los personajes. * En el doblaje miamense de esta etapa se agregaban más palabras obscenas de las que había en la versión original, lo cual probablemente fue la razón de su éxito. * En España la serie se estrenó en el año 2000, y en su doblaje de las temporadas 1 y 2 en vez de traducir del inglés usaron los guiones del primer doblaje latino de esas temporadas. En las siguientes temporadas (hasta la 6) se basaron tanto en la versión en inglés como en el doblaje latino. * En el doblaje mexicano de la serie se compensaba la ausencia de groserías con una cantidad exagerada de mexicanismos. * En el capítulo de la temporada 2 "Clubhouses" en el doblaje mexicano Stan tararea "La Macarena". * En el capítulo de la temporada 2 "Ike's Wee Wee" hay una escena muy peculiar en el doblaje mexicano, en la cual Humberto Vélez dobla al alcoholizado Sr. Mackey con la misma voz de Homero Simpson. En una escena posterior, una de las personas que se burla de Mackey le dice "¿Sabes que tienen en común tú y Homero Simpson? ¡Drogas!" * A finales del 2001 en Perú hubo una gran protesta de usuarios inconformes contra la multinacional proveedora de cable "Telefónica" por eliminar a Locomotion de su programación, esta protesta fue motivada en gran parte porque Locomotion era el único canal que daba las temporadas 1 y 2 con su doblaje miamense y no con el mexicano. * Al final del capitulo de la temporada 2 "Cow Days" en el doblaje mexicano, aparece una limusina con Leonardo DiCaprio (pero este no es mostrado), y se le escucha agradecer por sus servicios a Cartman. Esta frase es doblada por José Antonio Macías, voz oficial de dicho actor. * En el doblaje mexicano Gerald, personaje interpretado por Gerardo Reyero tenía un acento árabe. *En el doblaje mexicano, la voz del actor que dobló a Ned Gerblanksy era alterada digitalmente para que sonara robótica (razón por la cual se desconoce quién fue el actor que lo dobló). Segunda etapa (2000-2006, temporadas 3-9) thumb|right|230px|Demo de voz de Miguel Paneke como Stan. thumb|230px|Muestra del doblaje de la temporada 8 (Con Sergio Sáez como Stan) thumb|right|230px|Demo de voz de Frank Falcón como Butters. thumb|230px|right|Butters doblado por Sergio Sáez (Temporada 9) La serie se mantuvo en el estudio Globecast Hero Productions, sin embargo, a partir de la tercera temporada, hubieron varios cambios en el elenco, principalmente debido al retiro de Vivian Ruiz (debido a que ya tenía dificultad para doblar a Cartman) y Larry Villanueva (debido a que se fue para trabajar en cine). Locomotion que pertenecía a Claxson, The Hearst Corporation y Organización Cisneros, mudó la serie para The Kitchen Inc. en la temporada 6. Probablemente éste es el doblaje más reconocido por los fans de la serie. Estudios de doblaje * Globecast Hero Productions: La serie se continúo doblando en este estudio hasta la temporada 5. * The Kitchen Inc.: En este estudio se continúo doblando la serie, a partir de la 6ª temporada, hasta la 9ª. * Dubbing Lab Studios: En la 9ª temporada, Antonio Delli dobló al Sr. Garrison desde Caracas, Venezuela, en dicho estudio. *Miguel Paneke grabó varios episodios de la temporada 7 desde Los Ángeles, en un estudio de nombre desconocido, cuando ya se había mudado a dicha ciudad. Dirección de doblaje *Emy Toledo: Ella siguió dirigiendo la serie, hasta que la final de la temporada 5, cuando la serie cambio de estudio *Marilynn Moreno: Ella dirigió el doblaje de la serie desde la 6ª temporada hasta mediados de la 8ª. *Ángel Rodríguez: Después de la salida de Marilynn, él quedó a cargo de la dirección (aunque él estuvo siempre presente cuando estaba Marilynn a cargo) y completó la 8ª temporada para quedarse hasta la 9ª, cuando The Kitchen Inc., cerró las puertas al doblaje al español. Operación técnica / Mezcla *Michael Cosme: El mezcló y operó entre la 3ª y 7ª temporada. *Ángel Rodríguez: El operó mientras estuvo a cargo de la dirección. Traducción/Adaptación *Sergio Sáez: Él se encargó de la traducción y adaptación cuando la serie se doblaba en The Kitchen en algunos capítulos. 'Reparto' Personajes episódicos * Artículo principal: Anexo:3ª temporada de South Park * Artículo principal: Anexo:4ª temporada de South Park * Artículo principal: Anexo:8ª temporada de South Park * Artículo principal: Anexo:9ª temporada de South Park 'Voces adicionales' *Tomás Doval *Rolando Felizola *Xavier Coronel *Jorge Luis García *Patricia Azán *Diego Osorio (desde temporada 7) *Rossana Cicconi *Frank Falcón (hasta temporada 6) *Verónica Rivas (hasta temporada 6) *Guillermo Sauceda *Antonio Delli *Yamin Benarroch *Manolo Coego (desde temporada 8) *Livia Méndez (temporada 9) *Laura Termini *Anna Silvetti *Raúl Xiques (temporada 3-4) *Vivian Ruiz (hasta temporada 4) *Gladys Yáñez (temporada 5) *Miguel Paneke (temporada 3-7) *Sergio Sáez (temporadas 5-9) *Margarita Coego *Arianna López (temporadas 6 y 8) *Marilyn Romero (temporadas 3-5) *María Elena Heredia (temporadas 7-9) *Eduardo Wasveiler (temporada 8) 'Datos Extra' * Muchos espectadores confunden las voces de Stan de Miguel Paneke y Butters de Frank Falcón con las de Sergio Sáez debido a que sus voces en esos personajes son parecidas. *Como ya se menciono antes, Sergio Sáez doblo a Stan varios loops en 2 episodios de la temporada 7 las cuales fueron "All About the Mormons?" y “It's Christmas in Canada”. Pero en "Casa Bonita" lo doblo todo el episodio. Ya luego debido a la indisponibilidad de Paneke, el personaje le fue cedido a Sáez. * Al igual que en la primera etapa, en este doblaje también se añadían muchas más groserías de las que había en la versión original. * Debido a que Miguel Paneke tenía dificultades para cantar, Patricia Azán dobló a Stan en las canciones donde los protagonistas cantaban al unísono (Por ejemplo "Fingerbang" y "Even a miracle needs a hand"). * El estudio The Kitchen Inc. (Miami) también realiza el doblaje de esta serie al portugués para Brasil, solo que ese doblaje ha sido bastante criticado por los brasileños, sobre todo por las voces http://thekitchen.tv/portfolio-category/Brazilian-Portuguese. * En 2011 MTV dejó de transmitir el episodio de la tercera temporada "Rainforest Shmainforest" debido a una controversia acerca de algunos comentarios de Cartman sobre la gente de Costa Rica. La censura fue levantada el 1 de mayo del 2012, tras varias modificaciones al guión original. * También hay algunos episodios de la sexta temporada que MTV al inicio transmitía normalmente, pero después dejó de transmitir por razones desconocidas a partir de 2007.Uno de ellos, "Red Sleigh Down" volvió a ser transmitido en diciembre de 2011. * La serie cuenta con una enorme cantidad de números musicales. A lo largo de los años, con excepción del intro, sólo dos canciones se han dejado sin doblar: La canción de "Spontaneus Combustion" que parodia a Scooby-Doo, y la canción que canta Token en "Wing", ambas canciones son de la segunda etapa. * En los doblajes miamenses de la primera y segunda etapa, el personaje secundario "Pip" (que en la versión original era británico) fue doblado con un típico acento ibérico. Por esa razón, el capítulo de la temporada 4 "Pip" (protagonizado por el personaje del mismo nombre) no fue doblado en Hispanoamérica, y simplemente se transmitió con el doblaje de España. * En el episodio de la temporada 3 "The Sexual Harassment Panda" Pip es llamado "Felipe". * El capítulo de la sexta temporada "Jared has Aides" nunca fue doblado, lo cual puede deberse debido a un problema de traducción, involucrando al personaje central del episodio (Jared Fogle) y la razón de la confusión en el episodio, o quizás se deba a que, al igual que en Reino Unido y Canadá, el episodio fue censurado (Además en E.U.A. Comedy Central rara vez transmite el capítulo)http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/Jared_Has_Aides/Trivia. A pesar de eso, en España si fue traducido dicho episodio. * En los episodios de la cuarta temporada "Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000" y "A Very Crappy Christmas", y en el episodio de la quinta temporada "Cripple Fight" Clyde, Stan y Jimmy respectivamente imitan la voz de Cartman (nótese que en la versión en inglés los cuatro personajes son interpretados por Trey Parker). Esos tres loops fueron doblados por Patricia Azán. * En el capítulo de la octava temporada "The Passion of the Jew" el personaje Mel Gibson fue doblado por Guillermo Sauceda, quien ya había doblado a Gibson en varias películas. * La canción de Puff Daddy "Vote or Die" en la versión inglesa se transmitió censurada, pero en la versión Latinoaméricana se transmitió sin censura. * En el episodio “How to Eat with Your Butt” de la quinta temporada, cuando los chicos van a ver al hijo de los "Cara de culo", Clyde dice una frase, la cual inexplicablemente se quedó muda. * Hasta la temporada 8 Antonio Delli viajaba a Miami para grabar sus diálogos de Herbert Garrison, en la temporada 9 los grabó desde Venezuela en Audioline Studio * El capitulo de la novena temporada "Free Wilizyx" no fue transmitido inicialmente en Latinoamérica posiblemente por la manera que caracterizaron a México y su central espacial. El episodio permaneció inédito hasta 2012, con el lanzamiento de la señal latina de Comedy Central, la cual emitió el episodio con el doblaje de esta etapa. Tercera etapa (2006-2012, temporadas 10-15) En el 2006 The Kitchen Inc. dejó de hacer doblajes al español, lo que produjo un cambio de estudio. Estudios de doblaje *BVI Communications Inc.: Después que The Kitchen Inc. anunció su retiro temporal de los doblajes al español, a partir de la temporada 10 el doblaje de la serie pasó a manos de BVI Communications Inc.; este último estudio entró en quiebra en septiembre de 2011, poco después de doblar la primera mitad de la temporada 15. *Civisa Media/Studio Center: Posterior a estos hechos, MTV dejó el doblaje de la serie a cargo del estudio argentino Civisa Media. Por iniciativa de este estudio, el doblaje se quedó en Miami, y la segunda mitad de la temporada 15 se dobló en un estudio de música en Miami llamado Studio Center. Civisa, en tanto, se hizo cargo de la producción, traducción, adaptación y mezcla. Dirección de doblaje thumb|Cosme Licardo y [[Karina Lange en el proceso de doblaje de South Park]] *''Sin dirección'': En el estudio BVI no había director de doblaje, solo habian técnicos, y nunca fueron fijos, sino que se repartían el trabajo. *Karina Lange: Debido a que grabó sobretodo los últimos capítulos que se doblaron en BVI, con el cambio de estudio se quedó con el cargo de directora de doblaje en la segunda mitad de la temporada 15. Operación ténica *Isabel Viera / Mónica Maioli / Tomás Doval (temps. 10-11) / Karina Lange (temps. 12-15 mitad) / Margarita Coego: Ellos se encargaron de grabar la serie (además de dirigir, como se menciona arriba) en su etapa en BVI. *Cosme Liccardo: Desde el traspaso a Studio Center, Karina Lange fue designada solo como directora, Cosme Liccardo fue el encargado de operar en la segunda mitad de la temporada 15. Traducción/Adaptación *Tomás Doval (temps. 10-11) / Karina Lange (temps. 12-15 mitad) / Eduardo Corbe / Otros: Ellos fueron algunos de los encargados de la traducción y adaptación cuando la serie se doblaba en BVI. * La traducción de los 7 episodios de la segunda mitad de la temporada 15 fue realizada por el personal de Civisa Media, en Buenos Aires. thumb|right|230px|Muestra de Larry Villanueva como Stan (Temporada 12) Reparto Personajes episódicos * Artículo principal: Anexo:10ª temporada de South Park * Artículo principal: Anexo:12ª temporada de South Park * Artículo principal: Anexo:13ª temporada de South Park * Artículo principal: Anexo:14ª temporada de South Park * Artículo principal: Anexo:15ª temporada de South Park 'Voces adicionales' *Tomás Doval (temporada 10-11, 14-15 Mitad) *Rolando Felizola *Orlando Noguera *Xavier Coronel *Jorge Luis García *Patricia Azán (temporada 10-13) *Arianna López *Diego Osorio (temporada 10-13) *Rossana Cicconi (temporada 10-11) *Manolo Coego (hasta temporada 15 Mitad) *Jackeline Junguito (hasta temporada 15 Mitad) *Anna Silvetti (hasta temporada 15 Mitad) *Margarita Coego *Vivian Ruiz (temporada 10-14) *Larry Villanueva *Eduardo Wasveiler (hasta temporada 15 Mitad) *Laura Termini (temporada 10-12) *Karina Lange (temporada 12-15) *Katia López (hasta temporada 15 Mitad) *Raúl Xiques (temporada 11-12) *Isabel Viera (temporada 10-12) *Jonathan Ramirez (temporada 15 Mitad) 'Redoblajes' *''Articulo principal'': Anexo:Redoblajes de South Park Críticas thumb|230px|right|Muestra del criticado doblaje de la temporada 14 Desde la décima temporada, hubo un cambio muy notorio en el doblaje de la serie. A partir de esa temporada, The Kitchen Inc. deja de hacer doblajes al español (por un tiempo) y BVI se quedó con el doblaje de la serie. A diferencia de The Kitchen Inc., BVI no contaba con dirección de doblaje, todos los doblajes y redoblajes allí realizados fueron coordinados por los técnicos de sonido Isabel Viera, Mónica Maioli, Tomás Doval y Karina Lange. Por esa misma razón, muchos opinan que la calidad del doblaje de la serie decayó mucho en este período, ya los actores no pudieron tener una dirección estable en la serie, a diferencia de las anteriores temporadas, y en ocasiones se notaba la falta de intencionalidad en sus participaciones o mantener un tono fijo para algún personaje. Voces Debido a que Sergio Sáez se mudó a Chicago y ya no pudo participar en la serie, Larry Villanueva retoma el personaje de Stan y además toma a Butters y a otros personajes, Antonio Delli también dejó de participar posiblemente por las muchas ofertas de trabajo que recibió en Venezuela, y tambien debió ser por que en el estudio no sabian que Delli interpretaba a dicho personaje, y como ya no podía viajar a Miami simplemente fue reemplazado, aunque en la temporada 9 la dobló desde su país natal (el mismo Antonio alega haber tenido contacto con el personal de BVI, se desconocen las razones por la cual no lo llamaron). También Guillermo Sauceda se retira de la serie para fundar su propio estudio de grabación. El resto del elenco se mantuvo igual al de las anteriores temporadas, pero hubo cambios de voz en muchos personajes secundarios, debido a que el personal del estudio sólo investigó sobre las voces principales y algunos secundarios e hizo un casting para encontrar voces nuevas para los otros personajes. De igual forma son muy frecuentes en este doblaje las fallas en la sicronización labial (lip-sync). Hasta la temporada 11, el personaje Kenny no había sido doblado, y en su lugar se mantuvieron sus diálogos en inglés. A partir de la temporada 12, Kenny comenzó a ser doblado por Orlando Noguera de forma que se entiende todo lo que dice. Esto resultó bastante controversial entre los fanáticos, pues en la versión original (inglés) los diálogos de Kenny no se entienden, debido a que su chaqueta naranja le cubre la boca. Esto no sucedió en el doblaje mexicano de las temporadas 1 y 2, donde Irwin Daayán dobló a Kenny con la misma fórmula de la versión original. En el redoblaje de las temporadas 1 y 2, Orlando dobló a Kenny con una fórmula parecida a la de la versión original, pero claramente sin mucho esfuerzo. Tomás Doval, quien había doblado a Gerald Broflovski y otros personajes en la serie, estuvo fuera de la serie durante las temporadas 12 y 13 ya que estuvo un año y medio viviendo en Costa Rica, en ese tiempo, Gerald pasó a ser interpretado por Orlando Noguera. Luego volvió en la temp. 14, pero al igual que otros casos, no retomó a Gerald pero siguió haciendo voces adicionales. En los redoblajes de 2010 y 2011 el personaje Chef fue redoblado por Xavier Coronel, a pesar de que Rolando Felizola había doblado al personaje durante toda la serie, incluso durante la temporada 10 y el redoblaje de 2007, realizados por BVI. Este cambio fue bastante criticado por los fans, y se debió a que Karina Lange (quien entró en 2008) le comunicaron que Rolando doblaba a "Chef", pero como ella ignoraba que personaje era, le dio a un Chef que salía en un episodio, y le asignó a Xavier el verdadero Chef. Cuando se dieron cuenta del error, ya era muy tarde, y se había grabado casi todo. Karina Lange también ignoraba que Xavier Coronel era quien había doblado al Sr. Mojón en las temporadas anteriores, y se lo asignó a Rolando Felizola. Con el cierre de BVI Communications Inc. en septiembre de 2011, hubo una posibilidad de mejora en el doblaje, pero con el cambio de estudio a Studio Center, Karina Lange fue asignada al cargo propiamente dicho de directora de doblaje, lo cual garantizó mantener exactamente el mismo elenco de las últimas temporadas, ademas de que ella eligió las nuevas voces para los personajes, las cuales sus actores regulares rechazaron ir hasta allá a doblar sus personajes. Música thumb|230px|right|Hybrid Cars (Versión Original) thumb|230px|right|El doblaje de "Hybrid Cars" La primera canción de la serie doblada en BVI fue"Hybrid Cars" del capítulo "Smug Alert" de la temporada 10, cantada por Stan Marsh. En el doblaje, la letra fue modificada (sin esfuerzo alguno) y simplemente se simplificó a "Vamos gente ya" y tarareos. thumb|230px|right|El infame doblaje de "Do what you wanna do" thumb|230px|right|Do what you wanna do (Versión Original) thumb|230px|right|Vagipedos (Temporada 13) thumb|230px|right|Pirata Somalí (Temporada 13) thumb|230px|right|Cara de Poker (Temporada 13) thumb|230px|right|Minorías (Temporada 13) En el aspecto musical, las críticas comenzaron cuando en el capítulo "Elementary School Musical" de la temporada 12. mientras que en la versión en inglés los actores originales sí interpretaron a sus personajes al cantar, en el doblaje inexplicablemente los actores de doblaje no interpretaron a sus personajes en las canciones, siendo el caso más notorio la canción "Do what you wanna do" al final del capítulo, que es en la cual aparecen los 4 protagonistas, lo cual resultó en un doblaje duramente criticado. Esta fue una decisión del dueño de BVI, dado que la actriz que dobló a Cartman en esas canciones era amiga de él, y Patricia Azán ni siquiera se había enterado de que había sido reemplazada en las canciones hasta que sus fans se lo hicieron saber. Sin embargo, el caso no se detuvo ahí: en la temporada 13, se siguieron usando esas voces para las canciones, sólo que en esa temporada todas las canciones (salvo la de Queef Free) las interpreta Cartman. thumb|230px|right|Comparacion de Doblajes de "The Lonely Jew on Christmas" thumb|230px|right|Comparacion de Doblajes de "No Substitute"thumb|230px|right|Comparación de Doblajes de "Kyle's mom is a bitch" Porteriormente, en el redoblaje de 2011 de las temporadas 1 y 2, Patricia Azán volvió a doblar a Kyle y Cartman en las canciones, sin embargo esta vez las críticas fueron a las adaptaciones de las letras. Si bien, Karina Lange adaptó las canciones en las temporadas 12 y 13, en el redoblaje de 2011 la tarea cayó en manos del traductor del estudio, quien no había sido enterado de ello, y simplemente tradujo literalmente las canciones, sin adaptación métrica. En el mismo redoblaje, por razones desconocidas, en los capítulos "Chef's Chocolate Salty Balls" y "Gnomes" en las canciones del Sr. Mojón y la de los Gnomos solo se dejaron las pistas instrumentales sin cantante. Sin embargo, con el cambio a Studio Center, las canciones fueron el único aspecto en el que mejoró el doblaje, pues las adaptaciones musicales en el capítulo de "Broadway Bro Down" fueron muy superiores a las de temporadas pasadas. Traducción En el capítulo de la temporada 10, Smug Alert hubo un gran error de adaptación: en la versión original los personajes de South Park se vuelven muy arrogantes y provocan una gran ola de "Smug" (Smug en inglés significa "arrogante" o "engreído"), lo cual es parodia del Smog. En el doblaje la palabra "Smug" no fue traducida y fue pronunciada como "Smog". De igual manera, muchas veces títulos de franquicias conocidas fueron traducidos en el doblaje, aún cuando ni en América, ni en España sucede con los títulos reales: como es el caso de World of Warcraft traducido a "El mundo del arte de guerra", "Guitar Hero" traducido a "Héroes de guitarra", "High School Musical" traducido a "Musical de secundaria", o la canción "Poker Face" traducido a "Cara de póker", entre otros, Además de que en el episodio de la temporada 15, You're getting old, a Cartman le regalan un reloj de Ben 10, y en el doblaje, se dijo su pronunciación original en inglés (Ben Ten), cuando en Latinoamérica es conocido por su pronunciación en español (Ben Diez). Posiblemente el doblaje de la serie llegó a su punto más bajo en la temporada 14, cuando sumado a todos los problemas que ya había en el doblaje, también se censuraron en gran medida las palabras obscenas, reemplazándolas con otras menos fuertes, lo cual probablemente fue decisión de MTV. En el capítulo de la primera temporada Starvin Marvin basado en el personaje del mismo nombre, fue traducido en el doblaje original como "Paco el flaco", pero en el redoblaje de 2011 se tradujo literalmente a "Muerto de hambre". En el episodio de la temporada 15 Ass Burger, en la versión original Cartman hace un juego de palabras entre Asperguer y Ass Burgers. En el doblaje las dos palabras fueron pronunciadas como "Anoberger", esto queda como una incoherencia grave sobre todo cuando en la versión original se menciona que Stan contrajo el síndrome de Asperguer por una vacuna, pero en el doblaje se dijo que contrajo Anoberguer. Este término se usó en todo el episodio para referirse a la enfermedad, la cual sí existe y ése es su nombre real. Esto fue un error grave debido a que el término "Anoberguer" solo lo inventó Cartman, para simular una enfermedad que él mismo inventó. Consecuencias del cambio de estudio Como ya se mencionó, los actores doblaron la segunda mitad de la temporada 15 en Studio Center, mientras que Civisa Media les pagaba por medio de una transferencia bancaria. Esta situación generó muchos problemas en el doblaje, debido a los constantes retrasos en los pagos por parte de Civisa y a la gran lejanía que tiene Studio Centerde las casas de los actores. Del plantel de 16 actores (sin contar otros cuyos nombres se desconoce) con el que había contado BVI en la tanda de episodios anterior, así como en la temporada pasada, en los episodios grabados en Studio Center sólo participaron 9 actores, la menor cantidad en la historia del doblaje de la serie. Ésto propició varios cambios de personajes en el reparto, y por primera vez se empieza a notar un sobreuso del actor Orlando Noguera para las voces adicionales masculinas. Eduardo Wasveiler y Anna Silvetti no participaron en aquellos episodios porque estaban fuera de Miami. Luego del doblaje de la segunda mitad de la temporada 15 y el redoblaje de "Rainforest Shmainforest", Larry Villanueva se marcha por segunda vez del doblaje de South Park debido a las mismas razones de los actores que se retiraron con la transición a Studio Center y a su trabajo en teatro. Datos Extra * Era muy común en ésta etapa dejar las voces ambientales y de multitudes en inglés. * En una escena del capítulo de la temporada 10 "Cartoon Wars Part I" y "Cartoon Wars Part II" aparecen los personajes de Padre de Familia, que fueron doblados de esta manera: **Peter: Manolo Coego **Lois: Jackeline Junguito **Chris: Diego Osorio **Stewie: Orlando Noguera **Brian: Eduardo Wasveiler * Posteriormente en el capítulo de la temporada 12 "Canada on Strike" Peter Griffin es doblado por Jorge Luis García. El doblaje de la verdadera serie Padre de Familia se realiza en México. * En el capítulo de la temporada 7 "I'm a little bit Country" en el doblaje original Cartman pronuncia el año 1776 como cantidad, pero en el redoblaje de 2007 dice "Diecisiete setenta y seis", que es la manera en que se dicen los años en inglés, no en español. * En el capítulo de la temporada 10 "Tsst" aunque en la versión original César Millan habla normal, en el doblaje Rolando Felizola le agrega un acento estereotípico mexicano. * Los únicos personajes que no han cambiado de voz en toda la serie son Chef (ya que este desaparecio en la temporada 10) y el Oficial Barbrady, ambos doblados por Rolando Felizola. El resto de los personajes han tenido por lo menos 2 voces o reemplazos de un capítulo. * En el episodio "Elementary School Musical", mientras están viendo un fragmento de la película "High School Musical", la canción "Status Quo" (remontanda en audio original en la versión en inglés) sí es doblada, cuando en la película original no se dobló ninguna canción. * En E.E.U.U. el capitulo de la temporada 11 "With apologies to Jesse Jackson" en sus primeras emisiones los personajes decían "The N Word" en vez de "Nigger", pero semanas después los diálogos fueron grabados de nuevo y esta vez los personajes sí decían "Nigger", sin embargo en Latinoamérica el doblaje de ese capitulo se basó en la primera version estadounidense, pues se escucha decir en el doblaje "La palabra N". * En el capítulo de la temporada 13 "Dead Celebrities" Vivian Ruiz dobló a la doctora con un tono de voz parecido al que dobló a Cartman en el doblaje original de las temporadas 1 y 2, a diferencia que este suena mas a señora mayor. * Los episodios 200 y 201 no fueron doblados debido a la controversia que trajo en EEUU con respecto a mostrar la imagen de Mahoma o no, lo que provocó incluso que los creadores de la serie fueran amenazados de muerte. Estos episodios fueron incluidos en el DVD (pero censurados) mientras que en Latinoamérica (Region 4) esos episodios ni siquiera fueron incluidos en el DVD. * Al igual que en las etapas 1 y 2, en este doblaje se añadían muchas palabras obscenas, pero por alguna razón a partir de la temporada 14 no sólo dejaron de añadirlas, sino que también incluso censuraron muchas y las reemplazaron con palabras mas "suaves". Lo mismo sucedió en los redoblajes de 2010 y 2011 y en la primera mitad de la temporada 15. * El capítulo de la temporada 15 "The Last of the Meheecans" sí fue doblado, pero MTV no lo transmitió. En cambio, el capítulo fue incluido en la edición en DVD de la Temporada 15 que salió en México, el capítulo fue nombrado "El último de los mohi-mexicanos" e incluyó su respectivo doblaje. Cuarta etapa (desde 2012 y temporada 16) Después de toda la polémica desatada con el cambio a Studio Center en 2011, luego del cierre de BVI, MTV decidió mandar a doblar la serie desde la temporada 16 de vuelta al estudio The Kitchen Inc., gracias al interés de Amanda Ortega, para que la serie se doblara de nuevo en dicho estudio. La posibilidad de cambio surgida a raíz del ofrecimiento de Amanda a MTV fue muy bien recibido entre los fans, quienes colaboraron para que se concretaran los regresos de muchos actores que por razones de cambio de estudio o personales, perdieron a sus personajes, destacando sobretodo a Miguel Paneke (Stan), Frank Falcón (Butters) y Antonio Delli (Sr. Garrison), quienes habían perdido a sus personajes muchos años atrás. Sin embargo, al mes siguiente, el 3 de julio Amanda Ortega avisó que el personal de MTV encargado del doblaje de la serie rechazó a Paneke y a Falcón, y que querían nuevamente a Larry Villanueva; pero él, una vez hecho el redoblaje de "Rainforest Schmainforest" en Studio Center confirmó que abandonaría la serie, y mantuvo su decisión. El personal de MTV pidió que se realizara un recasting para Stan y Butters, del cual Orlando Noguera resultó elegido para doblar a ambos personajes, lo cual fue mal recibido entre los fans. Desde el mes de octubre se empezó a doblar la 2ª mitad de la temporada 16. Estudio de doblaje * The Kitchen Inc. Miami: MTV tuvo en cuenta la oferta de Amanda y decidió mandar a doblar la serie allí nuevamente. * The Kitchen Inc. Caracas: En la sede venezolana del estudio Antonio Delli graba a su personaje Herbert Garrison, además de tomar a Stephen Stotch (anteriormente doblado por Larry Villanueva) y hacer voces adicionales. Dirección de doblaje * Isabel Sesma: Ella dirige artísticamente la serie en la sede en Miami, como ha hecho en los otros proyectos en español neutro del estudio. Respetó la lista que facilitaron un grupo de fans para conservar las voces "favoritas" o mayormente usadas de cada personaje, así como integró al reparto actores sin personajes fijos para que hagan voces adicionales. * Amanda Ortega: Ella dirigió a Rolando Felizola en los 3 primeros episodios, mientras Isabel estaba de vacaciones. * Sin dirección: Debido a que en la sede Venezolana no hay director artístico, Antonio Delli se auto-dirige con la ayuda del director general de la sede Venezolana del estudio, Carlos Contreras. Dirección musical *Gustavo Briceño: Él dirigió las voces de los actores en las canciones de la temporada. *Amber Knittel: Ella dirigió otras canciones, e incluso hizo coros para algunas de ellas. Letrista *Gustavo Briceño: Él también fue adaptador en casi todas las canciones que interpretan los actores. Traducción/Adaptación Para la traducción, Amanda Ortega alega que se utilizan traductores de todo el mundo para las producciones dobladas en The Kitchen. Operación ténica *Isabel Sesma: Ella se encarga de la operación técnica, además de dirigir, en la sede miamense. *Amanda Ortega: Ella se encargó de la operacion tecnica, mientras dirigía a Rolando Felizola. *Carlos Contreras: Él se encarga de operar mientras Antonio Delli graba sus personajes. Reparto Personajes episódicos * Artículo principal: Anexo:16ª temporada de South Park Voces adicionales *Patricia Azán *Paula Barros *Manolo Coego thumb|right|236px|Muestra de "Faithilleo" primer musical de la temporada 16. thumb|right|236px|Muestra de "Nuestro Amor" Segundo musical de la temporada 16. thumb|right|236px|Muestra de "Matemos la Intimidacion" tercer musical de la temporada 16. thumb|right|236px|Muestra de "Tocarse en San Diego" cuarto musical de la temporada 16. thumb|right|236px|Muestra de "I Swear" quinto musical de la temporada 16. *Xavier Coronel *Paulina Cossio *Antonio Delli *Tomás Doval *Frank Falcón *Rolando Felizola *Jorge Luis García *Arianna López *Orlando Noguera *Diego Osorio *Anna Silvetti *Eduardo Wasveiler *Gladys Yáñez Aspectos del doblaje El regreso de la serie a The Kitchen Inc. trajo consigo varias consecuencias, en general destacando una mejoría en varios aspectos respecto de la tercera etapa Voces Debido a que Larry Villanueva dejó el doblaje por sus ocupaciones en sus otros trabajos, MTV escogió a Orlando Noguera para que cubriera a dos de sus personajes. A pesar de que el cambio de voces de Stan y Butters fue mal recibido, se logró el regreso de varios actores para doblar a personajes que habían perdido en la tercera etapa: Anna Silvetti retomó a Sharon Marsh y a Sheila Broflovski, Tomás Doval retomó a Gerald Broflovski, Diego Osorio retomó a Token Black, Xavier Coronel retomó a Clyde Donovan, Patricia Azan retomó a Bebe Stevens, y Antonio Delli retomó al Sr. Garrison y volvió a narrar la lectura de aviso inicial. De igual forma, hubo una distribución más equitativa para las voces adicionales, además de que Gladys Yáñez, Paula Barros y Paulina Cossio se integran al plantel de actores (que había sido reducido drásticamente cuando la serie se dobló en Studio Center). También el lipsync ha mejorado respecto de la tercera etapa, cuando era usual que varios diálogos se quedaran largos o cortos, y que algunos loops se quedaran mudos. Música Al contrario de las últimas temporadas de la serie dobladas en BVI Communications Inc., donde las canciones se traducían literalmente y se notaba la falta de coordinación (además del cambio inexplicado de las voces de los personajes al cantar en las temporadas 12 y 13), en esta etapa se ha mantenido una mejoría notable con respecto al doblaje de las canciones. Esta mejoría se debe a que The Kitchen Inc. cuenta con un letrista y director musical para la serie, quien actualmente esta a cargo Gustavo Briceño. Música thumb|right|216px|Tema de entrada con doblaje mexicano. *Tema de apertura: "South Park" Intérpretes: Ricardo Silva, Carlos Íñigo, Eduardo Garza (Stan), Liliana Barba (Kyle), José Antonio Macías (Cartman) e Irwin Daayán (Kenny). Solo usado en el doblaje mexicano de las temporadas 1 y 2, y dirigida por Jorge Roig, también a cargo de la dirección de diálogos. Carlos Íñigo interpreto a Stan solo en la temporada 1 de la apertura en el doblaje mexicano. Tanto los doblajes miamenses de las temporadas 1 y 2 como en el doblaje a partir de la temporada 3 se usan los openings en inglés. Ediciones en DVD Por razones desconocidas, Paramount Home Entertainment, que ha editado los DVDs de la serie en Estados Unidos y gran parte de Europa, no ha editado la serie en Latinoamérica. Sin embargo, algunas editoras locales han hecho algunos lanzamientos de temporadas completas y recopilatorios. La temporada 3 fue la única en Estados Unidos (Región 1) cuya edición en DVD incluyó audio latino, las temporadas 1 y 2 incluyeron el audio en inglés con subtítulos en español y a partir de la temporada 4 sólo se incluye el audio en inglés A continuación se detallan los países en los que se han editado DVDs de la serie: México En este país la serie ha sido lanzada por Televisa a través de Tycoon Entertainment Group. Desde 2009 a la fecha se han editado las temporadas 1, 2, 3, 12, 13, 14 y 15 y los recopilatorios "The Hits", "Culto a Cartman: Revelaciones", "Navidad en South Park", "La pasión de los judíos" y "Imaginationland". A pesar de incluir también el audio en inglés, ninguno de estos DVDs incluye subtítulos en español. Las temporadas 1 y 2 incluyen el redoblaje de 2011, salvo los episodios "Mr. Hankey The Christmas Poo" y "Chickenpox". En el primer caso aparentemente por las fuertes críticas que recibieron las adaptaciones musicales del redoblaje de ese episodio, se decidió incluir el audio del doblaje original miamense, y en el segundo caso, por razones desconocidas, se incluyó el audio del doblaje mexicano. En la edición de la temporada 15 se incluyó el capítulo "The Last of the Meheecans", que no transmitió MTV. Argentina y Chile En Argentina la serie ha sido lanzada por SBP. Desde 2011 a la fecha se han editado las temporadas 13 y 14 y el recopilatorio "The Hits", y a diferencia de los DVDs mexicanos, si incluyen subtítulos en español. La edición argentina de "The Hits" está basada en la edición europea la cual incluye los episodios de la tercera etapa "Make Love, Not Warcraft", "Guitar Queer-O", "Night Of The Living Homeless", "The China Problem", "Major Boobage", "The List" y "Elementary School Musical". El episodio "Casa Bonita" viene con el redoblaje de 2007. Inusualmente, en los audios en español de "Major Boobage", "The China Problem" y "Elementary School Musical", se escucha la lectura de aviso de Antonio Delli. Estos DVDs son distribuidos en Chile a partir de Diciembre de 2012 por Música y Marketing Chile, los cuales han distribuido parte del catálogo de SBP en ese país. Agradecimientos *La comunidad de Doblaje Wiki agradece a todos los actores y personal del doblaje de la serie que con la información facilitada han colaborado en el desarrollo de este artículo, entre quiénes se encuentran Patricia Azán, Margarita Coego, Xavier Coronel, Michael Cosme, Frank Falcón, Rolando Felizola, Orlando Noguera, Amanda Ortega, Miguel Paneke, Guillermo Sauceda, Isabel Sesma, Emy Toledo, Sergio Sáez y Larry Villanueva, entre otros. *También la comunidad de Doblaje Wiki agradece a Humberto Vélez sobre el detalle de doblaje mexicano de la serie. Emisión Notas Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblaje de Miami Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Series transmitidas por Locomotion Categoría:Series transmitidas por MTV Categoría:Doblaje venezolano Categoría:Doblajes en colaboración Véase también *South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut *South Park: Imaginaciónlandia Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblaje de Miami Categoría:Doblaje venezolano Categoría:Doblaje angelino Categoría:Series de Comedy Central Categoría:Series transmitidas por Locomotion Categoría:Series transmitidas por MTV Categoría:Doblajes simultáneos Categoría:Redoblajes Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Doblajes en colaboración Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix